Shiver
by Red814
Summary: Draco and hermione smut
1. Chapter 1

AN. So this is my first fanfic so don't hate. :)

Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement and suddenly felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and a lips press onto her neck. "I've missed you" she whispered. "We just saw each other this morning." Draco said. "Ya but i couldn't do this." Hermione said as she leaned in and pressed her lips onto Draco's. She melted into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. Draco wanting more put his hands under Hermione's shirt and ran his thumbs over her hard nipples. Hermione moaned in pleasure as she ripped Darco's shirt of of him and pushed him down on the sofa not far from them. Hermione got on top of him straddled him with her legs well she started to give him soft kisses down his neck onto his chest. Draco proceeded to unbutton her shirt and then take off her bra. Hermione then started to moan as Draco started to rub her bare breasts, and as she grinned her hips fast on his hard cock. Draco then not being able to handle this much pleasure quickly flipped them over so he was on top, and then ripped her underwear off leaving her only in her uniform skirt and unbuttoned shirt. He then started to unzip his pants and take of his boxers. "Draco I need you in me now!" Hermione said. Draco then pushed in his hard member into her very wet pussy and moaned with pleasure. "Oh yes! Yes!" Hermione shouted with pleasure. "Faster!" she said again. Draco started pushing as fast as he could in and out of Hermione. He then leaned down and started to knead Hermione's breasts again. Hermione panting with pleasure says "Draco! I can't! I'm cuming!" And then with one last thrust she came, and then right after Draco came inside of Hermione. Draco then pulled out and rolled next to Hermione. "Your right you couldn't do that this morning, in front of everyone." Draco said well smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

An/ so i originally posted this as a one-shot, but I have decided to continue on this. Hope you like it :)

It was just after dinner time in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire playing wizard chess so they wouldn't even notice that i was gone. It was perfect. I made sure my robe was covering my outfit so no one could see my green corset styled top and black mini skirt. I quickly slipped out of the common room and took the secret passage to the dungeons. Even if Ron and Harry noticed that i was gone they would just assume that i was in the library studying as they usually thought. Little did they know that for the past year I have been sneaking to the dungeons. Once I was outside the Slytherin common room I slipped on my black stilettos and took off my robe to complete the outfit. I quickly banished my robe before knocking on the door. Pansy opened the door and let me in. "Damn Hermione, you look hot! Draco won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Pansy said. "That's what I was going for." I said as I winked at Pansy. Just then Draco came down the stairs. He took one look at me and was at my side immediately. "Are you trying to kill me?" Draco whispered into my ear as he started to kiss me down my neck. "Not now, later" I said as I pulled my neck from his lips. Just then looked around and noticed that everyone else was already here.

It was our usual Saturday night plan. Draco and I, Blaise and Ginny, Theodore and Luna, and Pansy and Austin. Austin was new this year. He was a Ravenclaw in fifth year with Luna. Everyone else was in sixth year with me. "Looks like everyone's here, lets gets going" Pansy said. We quickly took the secret passage that was in the slytherin common room to hogsmead, and then apparated to knockturn alley where the club was. The bouncer knew all of us so he let us in so we wouldn't have to wait in the line. Once we were in we all did a round of shots to get us going, and then Draco pulled me onto the dance floor. We started to grind with my back on his front. His hands were running all over me and he once again started to put kisses down my neck. Just when i was about to suggest we should get a room in the back of the club, Luna comes up to me and we started grind onto each other. We started to grind harder to put on a show for our guys, as our hands ran all over each others bodies. Then I leaned into Luna and captured her lips. we started to makeout on the dance floor as I started to run my hands through her hair. Suddenly Draco not being able to take it any more, carried us away and I found us in one of the rooms in the back for "privacy." Draco started to undress him self while me and Luna started to makeout on the bed while undressing each other. Once we were all undressed Draco started to massage my breasts while Luna shoved three fingers into me. "Oh ya! More!" I started to say but was then cut off as Draco started to kiss my lips and Luna started to pump her fingers in and out faster and faster. Not being able to handle it anymore I came quickly spreading cum everywhere. As Luna took her fingers out, Draco started to lick my pussy clean of the cum.

The door opened and Theodore came in. "Looks like you started without me." he said. Draco and I got up to leave the two alone.

We got back late and Draco and I drunkenly stumbled to his room. We both made it to the bed just in time before we both passed out.

A/N. Let me know what you think. Positive or negative, leave me a review. :)


End file.
